Nowheresville
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Starrk, a farmer, and Lilynette, his daughter, lived in Jaeger Jungle, a humungous forest far from anywhere. / Lilynette roamed about and came to a different world, Nowheresville. / Where is it? / Why do they call it "Nowheresville"? / AU, OOC. This is my first English fiction.


This is my first English fiction.

I'm not a native speaker, and my grammar is so-so.

#

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

#

**Nowheresville **belongs to **Roux Marlet**

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters

This fiction is such a fairytale.

* * *

Have you ever heard a forest named Jaeger Jungle? Don't imagine that **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** is the owner of the jungle; or there are **panthers** inside. It's just a forest. The end.

No, no, it's not really end. I'm just kidding.

Jaeger Jungle is a humungous forest, far from anywhere. You can't reach it even though you rover to the end of the world (?). It was not like a common forest; there were only a few animals around. And once again, **no phanters**.

.

.

.

There, lived a diligent farmer and his 10-year-old daughter. They had to produce the food themselves.

Starrk, the farmer, and Lilynette, the daughter, lived in a small shack in the center of the jungle. Lilynette, because of her high curiosity, liked observing the environment. Her father usually let her roam about, as far as it was still visible from their shack.

One day, while Starrk was working at his field, Lilynette went to the backyard to listen to the birds' singing. The backyard had a giant oak tree, used as nests by those beautiful-sounding birds.

But that day the birds didn't sing. Lilynette looked around the tree, but there was no sign of the existence of the birds. She whistled to call the birds, but no one came to her. Being sad and disappointed, Lilynette went back to the shack.

It was not until five steps of moving that she caught a glimpse of a little bird pecking the ground near her. Feeling amazed, Lilynette came close to the bird. As soon as the bird realized a human's footsteps, it began to flap its wings.

"Wait, birdie!" that green-haired girl shouted. She ran immediately, following the bird flying away. She ran and ran until she found herself standing in the front of a dark cave. The bird flew into the cave. Lilynette came in, too; her curiosity had been lit up.

As she stepped in, some fireflies magically appeared, emblazoning the cave. The bird and the fireflies moved forward, and Lilynette followed them. Her amusement multiplied as she approached the end of the tunnel.

The tunnel had led her to a forest. But this one was different from her home. It was full of life beings: not only animals but also odd creatures Lilynette had never seen before.

It was so spellbinding a scene that she couldn't move for a moment. Some ferrets were crawling under a pine tree; a tawny owl was cooing at a branch of an elm tree; some gigantic men were carrying fruits, a python snake was slithering behind them; and a group of colorful butterflies was flying on the flower's bed.

"It's wonderful! What are their names? I've never seen those ones," speaking to herself, she pointed at the giant men.

Suddenly Lilynette heard a chuckle behind her.

"Khe-khe-khe. They're ogres, don't you know?"

Lilynette jumped aside, shocked. There was standing a big teddy bear—no, it's imprecise. He seemed like a teddy bear—look at his arms and legs!—but his head was that of a lion. He was as tall as Lilynette. The teddy-lion was smiling widely at her. He brought a little glass box.

"Uh... And, what are you?" Lilynette asked.

The teddy-lion giggled. "It should be me to ask first! What **are** you?" he replied.

"I'm a... girl," Lilynette said, feeling ridiculous.

"So you are a human!" the teddy-lion raised his hands cheerfully.

Lilynette frowned. "Absolutely, of course. But, **you** are..."

"I'm a soul-doll!" the teddy-lion answered proudly.

"You're... what? A so-doll?"

"Soul-doll! S-O-U-L-D-O-L-L! Don't you know?" Lilynette shook her head.

"Aa... Poor you. Where have you been for such a long time?" The teddy-lion tapped his feet happily. "Oh, and what's your name, human-girl?"

"I'm Lilynette," Lilynette answered, still in amazement. She gave her right hand to him. "And your name is...?"

The teddy-lion stared her hand, seemed confused. But he rapidly smiled again, shook her hand and replied, "Aa... That's the way human do to introduce themselves, I think. My name is Kon." He crossed his right hand to his left shoulder. "Kon the soul-doll, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, Kon. Hmm... Would you mind to tell me where we are? What place is this? Why are there so many kinds of creature? What are they? How—" Lilynette asked endlessly.

"Whoa.. Ask one by one, please. You're the most curious girl I've ever met—wait—I've never met a human-girl before, but..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But please... tell me. Where are we?" Lilynette stopped asking, waiting for Kon's answer.

The vivid face of Kon beamed as he replied,

"We are nowhere."

It was such an odd answer. "Pardon me?" Lilynette asked.

"We are nowhere," Kon repeated. He pointed at a board on the top of the cave which had led Lilynette there.

The board signed, "**Welcome to Nowheresville, where you'll find yourself nowhere.**"

"What does it mean?"

Kon tapped his feet again. "Later, you will know it. Now, would you like to accompany me? I want to catch some fudge-fishes at the chocolate-fall." Without waiting Lilynette's response, he hopped cheerfully to the right direction.

"Hey, wait for me, Kon!" Lilynette immediately followed him.

.

.

.

Kon led her to a unique waterfall. The water was in fact chocolate liquor! Kon knelt on the river bank and bent his body forward. His hands rose readily.

"What do you want to catch, Kon?" Lilynette panted.

Kon didn't answer, focusing his mind and eyes on something in the river. Suddenly he splashed the chocolate water, and later he gripped a little rainbow-colored fish in one hand.

"Got it!" he shouted, putting the fish in his glass box. He filled the box in with the chocolate water. He showed it to Lilynette.

"This is a fudge-fish," he said.

"What is it? Fudge? Can we eat it?" asked Lilynette.

"Fudge-fish is a fudge-fish. No, you can't eat a fudge-fish, even if you grill it. Fudge-fish is as tough as rocks," Kon explained.

"Really? What about this water? Can we drink it? It seems delicious."

"Have a helping yourself," Kon answered. Lilynette drank some chocolate. It was the most delicious beverage she had ever drunk.

"I feel as though I would never feel hungry or thirsty!" she said.

"You like it?" asked Kon.

"Yes, of course! I've never drunk kind of this liquid before," she answered. Kon stared at her curiously.

"Aa... Where do you come from, Lilynette?"

"My home? I'm from Jaeger Jungle. And I came here from that tunnel where we have met."

Kon seemed surprised.

"Jaeger Jungle?! My, my. So you must be the girl in the foretold! Come on, let's meet The King. He has been waiting for you for ages."

He pulled Lilynette's hand, forcing her to follow him.

"Huh? Me? The King? What are you talking about?" she yelled.

"Stop questioning and keep walking," Kon answered shortly.

.

.

.

After had walked for half an hour, they reached a tree-throne on the center of the forest. There sat The King, surrounded by some Persian cats. The King was a human.

"It can't be... Father?" Lilynette blurted. The King was—like—Starrk? That messy brown hair, that slanted eyes, that goatee.

"Be polite!" Kon whispered, kneeling before the throne. Lilynette did so.

"She is **the girl**, Your Majesty," Kon said.

"You are the girl from Jaeger Jungle?" The King asked Lilynette.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lilynette answered politely. The King stared at her seriously.

"You are similar to my perished daughter," he said griefly.

"And **you** are very similar to my alive father!" suddenly Lilynette blurted. The King was very surprised. And Kon was too.

.

.

.

Later it was revealed that "Nowheresville" was a different world parallel with the real world. The persons are similar: Starrk in the real world, The King in Nowheresville. Starrk's daughter in the real world, The King's daughter in Nowheresville.

.

.

.

"My daughter liked to wander everywhere. One day she went around and got lost. A week later she was found, perished in starving. My fortune-teller foretold me that in the future, there'll be a girl similar to her that can heal my grief, a girl from Jaeger Jungle," The King explained. He set a great dinner and talked much with Lilynette.

The King knowing that Lilynette also liked to roam was anxious.

"Being curious is good, but be careful of where you are going," The King said. "Don't get lost, okay?"

"I promise," answered Lilynette.

He gave Lilynette a bunch of lilies as souvenir. Then he ordered Kon to lead her way back home.

.

.

.

"Farewell, Kon," said Lilynette when the two arrived at the tunnel.

"Goodbye, Lilynette," he replied. "I'm glad to be acquainted with you."

Lilynette smiled. "Me too." She turned in.

.

.

.

Lilynette went back through the tunnel to her home. There she found her father was still working at his field.

"Father, guess what? You are a KING!" she yelled.

Starrk raised his head reluctantly.

"Don't be daydreaming, Lilynette," he said. Starrk didn't believe at her.

"But..."

Lilynette realized that her lilies had vanished from her grip.

Was that experience in Nowheresville a real one, or had she been daydreaming as her father said?

.

.

.

THE END.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I want to present my gratitude to: Toto Wiguna, my classmate, who gave me an advice about adding more moral value for this story.

Mind reviewing?


End file.
